Super Star
by manizer
Summary: a story about an ex-espada named Ai rated m for later chapter and violence language and some other stuff I don't feel like mentioning
1. Chapter 1

disclaimer: I do not own Bleach in any way or form story is based off a pic I saw on deviant art and rated M for mature for a reason

Character name: Ai

species: hollow

rank: espada

history: a run away from Aizan's army. She went to Urahara to get a gigai and they became fast friends and she works for him after school hours. She goes to high school with Ichigo and the others. Whenever you see her she has a camera that is never far from her also has an obssesion with making music video's for her fave songs with pics and short little vids of her friends.

Appearence: Short black hair with green streaks bangs that parted to one side


	2. The Story Begins

disclaimer: I do not own Bleach in any way or form and rated M for mature for future themes

_story start_

Ai watched as Ichigo knocked out one of the punks that had knocked over the female spirits flowers. "You got a death wish pal? Nobody jumps my boys for no reason and lives to tell about it!"Ichigo rubbed his head "mmmm.." "That's all you gotta say?" he shouted raising his fist up high to hit the younger teen. Ai let out a little giggle when she saw that Ichigo's foot had connected with the jerks face and he fell to the ground the orange haired teen slamming his foot into his side over and over. Seeing that Ichigo had shoved the pompous disrespectful curs face deeper into the concrete, the boys he hung out with conversed in hushed fearful tones between each other, she couldn't help but give a laugh to." Now listen up you puck scum! You see that," he pointed towards the knocked over vase that had held the flowers for the spirit. " First question, what do you think that is?... You the one in the middle answer." The other punks looked at each other in fear " You talking to me? Well I guess some one left those flowers for some kid who got killed here?" he answered tentatively only to have Ichigo shout "CORRECT!" and slam his foot into his windpipe. One of the other guys shouted something she couldn't hear " Second question why is that vase lying on it's side?" They started shaking in terror " Um... One of us must have knocked it over while we were skating through here. Please we didn-" he didn't get to finish that question before Ichigo knocked them backward "You guys catch on quick. Now go apologize or next time the flowers will be for you!" he shouted at them as the devils fire appeared behind him. Sighing as they ran away screaming "I'm sorry!" "There that should keep those punks from showing their ugly faces again." moving over to correct the fallen vase. "Sorry 'bout all that I'll bring you some fresh flowers tomorrow "Thank you for coming to my defense I think I can finally rest in peace now." she told him kindly "No problem it's the least I can do after all you deserve to rest in peace." Ai waved good bye to the ghost before chasing after Ichigo and grabbing onto his arm." I'm still coming over for dinner tonight right?" she asked as they stopped at her apartment building " Yea." He told her tonelessly." Yay! Wait right here while I change?" she asked as she stopped just inside the gate, he rolled his eyes "Sure." She raced up the stairs changing into her favorite white sundress with blood red flowers on it racing back down to glomp Ichigo " Hey hey hey would you watch it you psycho!" He shouted at her as he staggered to keep from falling with her added weight on his back, " Ichigo do you feel that?" she asked as she tightened her hold on him. " Feel what?" He asked nonchalently "Nevermind." She murmured to him as they reached his door, sliding slowly down to the ground, and moving away from him when they got in the house just in time to avoid,Isshin, Ichigo's dad attacking him. Letting them have their little fight Ai moved to join Karin and Yuzu. "Hows it going?" She asked, Yuzu her normal happy self started saying how she was and about how she could feel spirits and Karin her normal freaky self started talking about how she was in a permanent state of denial about seeing ghosts. She was getting a bowl of rice when Ichigo shouted he was going to go to bed. She looked up at him with a mouth full of rice. After dinner she went up to Ichigo's room not bothering to knock to see that he was a sleep. She set a blanket over him thanking politics that tomorrow was Saturday (i don't care that it wasn't a Saturday Rukia came in). Slowly Ai made her way to Uraraha's shop, sliding the door to the side " It's me." she called as she patted Jinta's head giving him a candy, and paused to do the same with hurrying to where Kisuke was kneeling taking a load off next to him "Hello Kisuke" She told him with a grin to match his "Hello Ai." He replied as he wrapped a arm around her letting her rest her head on his shoulder. " Kisuke there's a strange restu(?) near my apartment building, can I spend the next couple nights with you?" she asked sleepily. He allowed his eyes to be seen " sure I don't mind at all." he told her as he lead her to one of the back guest rooms she could use. "Night." "Night"

_The Next Day_

Ai woke up slowly allowing the sunlight peeping through the window as early dawn came to be her alarm clock. Slowly stretching her arms and legs in a quick exercise before she left her borrowed room. Leaving in a black jean mini skirt, white shirt that said 'Bad Girl' with a black hoodie on. Leaving a note for everyone telling them she'd return around two so she could start her shift at the register. She slowly made her way towards the warehouses.


	3. Rough Night

disclaimer: I do not own Bleach in any way or form and rated M for mature for future themes

_Recap_

_The Next Day_

Ai woke up slowly allowing the sunlight peeping through the window as early dawn came to be her alarm clock. Slowly stretching her arms and legs in a quick exercise before she left her borrowed room. Leaving in a black jean mini skirt, white shirt that said 'Bad Girl' with a black hoodie on. Leaving a note for everyone telling them she'd return around two so she could start her shift at the register. She slowly made her way towards the warehouses.

_Story Start_

Pausing to buy a to go cup of hot jasmine tea, some bottles of sake, milk and some random food stuffs. Walking straight through the shield that surrounded the warehouse to enter the building, using the spare key that Kensei left under a rock. Opening the door to see that Hiyori was bitch slapping Shinji with her shoe...Yet again. " You know Hiyori if you keep beating Shinji with a shoe I just might not give this yummy dr pepper I know you love cherry." Ai shamelessly bribed her as she went in to hit Shinji a second time on the head. Hiyori slowly turned her head to look at both Ai and Shinji (anybody else notice I used shinji more than 3 times already?) slowly contemplating what to do " I also have this just delicious pack of poky that I thought you might like but oh well I suppose Love will enjoy these more than you would." Hiyori dropped her captive and jerked her prize away from Ai "Hahaha that's what I thought." she giggled to her friend who just glared at her as she munched on her snacks. The blonde man that had endure Hiyori's tortures gave a gratitude filled grunt as she helped him back to his feet and handed him his fave coke and a pack of doughnuts. He smirked and laid a kiss on her neck "Your just so gorgeous." he told her as he dug into his share while she handed out the rest "Yea and your just saying that cause I bring you guys treats whenever I visit." His smirk got bigger "Well there's that to." he joked. she stretched "Hey Kensei I need some practice so whenever could you spar with me?" He took at swig of his sour drink ( I don't know what he likes if any one knows don't hesitate TELL ME!) and nodded to her motioning with his hand that she should follow him. Stopping and leaving his gigai, following his example Ai left her gigai and immediately went in for the attack. Going for his head and hopefully a quick win but of course whenever she spared with him he knocked her fist to the side and went to punch her in the gut but she dodged and brought her leg up and kicked his side with the heal of her foot. Kensei chuckled and bitch slapped her upside the head with so much force she flew back a few paces. She groaned as she felt blood start to trickle down the side of her head " Kensei you being to rough again." Ai complained with a pout as he jogged over to and she using his distracted moment to kick his legs out from under grabbed her dagger and pressed it to his neck" I win." she giggled to him as he grumbled. She played a quick game of hide and seek with Hiyori and Kensei's second in command (I can't remember what her name is if anyone knows tell me please) Going to Kisuke's to do her shift, then leaving to get over to Ichigo's before dark using the spare key that Isshin had given her some years ago. " I'm home!" she shouted for everyone to hear her Isshin with hearts in his eyes ran towards her " Hows my oldest daughter?" He asked as he glomped her in a big hug. Ai was starting to turn purple " Air...need air!" she wheezed out to him. He let her go just as suddenly "HAHAHA guess I don't know my own strength." Ai sighed happily as she regained the ability to breathe. "Isshin-sama as much as I love you," she panted softly to him," You need to stop giving me your love so...harshly." He just grinned unrepentant as she went up the stairs to Ichigo's room after every one went to sleep only to see that he was being held down by a kido while a female shinigami was explaining the terms hollow and soul society. She scoffed when the "presentation" was over. " Soul Reaper," she growled softly from the door" leave now you are not welcome here." The reaper stood up "Your retsu feels different..." she softly whispered to herself. _'Of course it does.'_she thought to herself as she watched the soul reaper watch her. Then hearing the familiar scream of a hollow and... Karin's scream of terror. They as a group ran to the room to her room seeing her in the clutches of a large ugly hollow _"Harm that human and you will suffer like no other."_ she whispered so the keen hearing of the hollow would hear her almost silent words of warning.

_Hollows POV_

_"Harm the human and you will suffer like no other." _were whispered on the air that he barely even heard it. Looking for the one who spoke those brash words he found...**her**. Her being the very first Prima Espada then that guy came, Stark? and he beat her. She disappeared after that. But he well remembered her she did after all try to eat him.

When I post the next chapter I want to make clear I will be skipping the fight scene there

Why? you ask. The answer to that is a no brainer I am a lazy siting type of person so um be kind and I don't know...review give me idea's for her powers cause I have some idea's but I just want to know what you the reader would think coolest.


End file.
